Promised Girl
by ChinYo-chan
Summary: (Edited just a bit)2 Girls arrive at Hinata-Sou. Things start to happen, revealing a bit of the past!
1. Default Chapter

(Note:++ =Author's Notes, =Character's face expression)  
  
++This Love Hina fanfic takes place in the middle of the story! ^_^ Things are currently going well with Naru and Keitarou. He's already confessed to her, but she hasn't(cause she's just like that-nya!).  
  
Chap.01~ Just an Ordinary Day?  
  
Naru slowly removed the blanket off her face as she awoke to a loud "Kyaaaaaa!!", below her. Her gloomy face met with a cold splash of water, then she brushed her teeth. As she finished, there was still that racket below her, so she slid the Liddo-kun doll aside and stuck her head through the large hole hidden under the doll. Her expression was something like this 0_o mixed with ~_~ as she stared at Kaolla running around Keitarou's room and dragging him behind her. "K-Kaolla-chan!" Naru said as she jumped down from the hole. "Naru! Good morning! Just giving Keitarou a morning exercise to start his day ^__^" greeted Kaolla. Keitarou laid there soundless@_@ while Naru shook her head *sweatdrop*.  
  
"Breakfast!" called Shinobu-chan. Everyone went to the table and ate as usual. After eating, Naru and Keitarou decided to walk around Hinata-Sou a bit. "I love spring." Naru said as she smiled at Keitarou. He blushed a bit, and said "Yeah." A girl in uniform, along with her friend, ran up the steps and greeted Haruka while she was sweeping outside, "Haruka-san!! Long time no see!" Haruka looked a bit shocked, "Mai-chan? Wh-What're you doing here?" Mai smiled and explained that she would be staying at Hinata-Sou along with her friend for half a year. "So, Haruka-san, how's Naru-chan? Does she still live here??" asked Mai. Haruka told her that Naru was doing ok and still lives there.  
  
As Naru and Keitarou were walking, Keitarou just noticed the two girls talking to Haruka. "Waaaii. That girl with long hair is cute T-T" he thought to himself. Naru looked at him oddly, "Ne? Why's you face making that weird expression?" She then turned over to where he was looking and her eyes widened. Naru ran over as quickly as possible, "MAI-CHAN?!?! Wh- What're you doing here?!?" Mai hopped up and down in joy and explained what she was doing there. "This is my best friend, Chinko! Or for short, Chin- chan!" Mai said. Chin bowed slightly and said hello to Naru and Haruka as they greeted her back. Keitarou ran down to see what was happening. Haruka told him what was taking place. Mai greeted him, and Chin greeted him afterwards. "H-Hello Kei-kun." Chin said smiling. "Hey, nice to meet you. Umm.. Do I know you from somewhere?" he responded. She shook her head and hung it low, making sure he didn't see her.  
  
End of Chapter 01~ 


	2. The Memories of the Fireflies

Chap.02~ The Memories of the Fireflies  
  
Awhile later, the two girls walked along Hinata-Sou's hallways. "Waaaiii.. This place hasn't changed a bit! Don't you agree?" Mai said. "Yeah. Neither has he.." Chin replied. Mai paused and looked at Chin with worried eyes. They continued walking, looking throughout the dorm/inn, as Naru stood behind a door unnoticed.  
  
Dinner was set as everyone rushed to the table after a long, exciting day (++was it really .;;?). It was still and quiet, as all you can hear was the sound of Motoko sipping her green tea. The silence was suddenly broken by Naru's voice, "So, Mai-chan, Chin-chan, which college do you two go to? Or are you two testing for one?". "We go to Toudai.", Chin answered. Suddenly, Keitarou stood up, slamming his hands onto the table, "T- Toudai?!?". Mai nodded as nearly everyone at the table was pretty shocked, including Naru. Kitsune asked how many re-takes they took, and they said none. By now, everyone sat there as stone; speechless. No one had touched their food yet, until Mai said quietly, "Itadakimasu." They all joined her, then ate while talking.  
  
After dinner, Chin walked outside to look at the quiet, night sky, getting lost in her thoughts. Moments later, a voice came from behind her, "Hey." She turned around and saw Keitarou standing by the door. "K-Kei-kun, would you.. Like to take a walk with me?" Keitarou blushed a little, and said sure. They walked along, disappearing from Naru's sight as she quietly watched from her balcony. Naru went to find Haruka to ask her something. She found her sitting at the couch reading a newspaper and asked, "Haruka- san, how are Mai-chan and Chin-chan in relation to Keitarou.?". Haruka paused. She slowly put the newspaper down and turned to Naru, "Naru, Mai- chan is Keitarou's sister. She lived here years ago, and left to try for Toudai. She never called or wrote, so it surprised me that she came here today. As for Chin-chan, I don't remember too much about her. When Mai-chan was still living here, she'd stop by a couple times for awhile, but I didn't notice much about her." Naru stood there shocked, with her eyes widened. "M-Mai-chan. Is Keitarou's SISTER?!? How come I never knew that.. I've never seen Chin-chan visit before. I lived here when Mai-chan did, didn't I? I remember Mai-chan leaving, but I never remembered Chin-chan." Haruka sighed and sipped some of her coffee and explained that Chin visited before Naru ever arrived at Hinata-Sou.  
  
Meanwhile, Chin and Keitarou walked silently down the steps. Chin skipped to the left into the grass and trees. Keitarou looked at her questioningly. "Follow me!" she said tipping forward and smiling in his direction. She then turned around and started walking quickly. "W-Wait, Chin-chan, you're walking too fast!" Keitarou said as he was trying to catch up to her. He bent down a little and rested his hands on his knees, while catching his breath. He knelt there breathing, and his eyes widened a bit, while noticing someone's hand on his. He looked up and saw Chin smiling softly. He blushed and stood up. Chin, still holding his hand, continued to walk. "Where exatly are you leading me? ^_^;; " Keitarou asked. She didn't respond, but let go of his hand and went through some trees. Keitarou followed her through the trees and saw her turn towards him, her hair being carried by soft night's wind. She stood there under the bright and glowing moon, grass around them, also blowing; they were in a large field-like meadow. Keitarou blushed as he looked at the scene, as if he was a distant watcher instead of in his own body. 


End file.
